Slight Alteration
|date = February 23, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Written Story |status = In writing phase, soon to be shown. |creator = TheEccentric1851 |cocreator = TheEccentric1851 |writer = TheEccentric1851}} Slight Alteration is an AU of Undertale in which Chara convinces Asgore to go through the Barrier instead of Asriel, and so events and character placements change. : Backstory Slight Alteration begins when the first human, Chara, falls into the Underground and is adopted by the Dreemurr family. Chara grows strong bonds with everyone, but especially Asriel. The two inseparable siblings find themselves in trouble everywhere. But when the idea to use Chara's soul and travel through the Barrier occurs, Chara goes to her father, Asgore rather than go to Asriel. Chara's decision was down to strength, as Asriel would not be strong enough to retrieve the six human souls needed to free the monsters. Asgore on the other hand was strongest of the monsters and her adopted father, and so fitted perfectly for her to try and convince. Also, Asriel was seen as cowardly in Chara's eyes. At first, Asgore refused the suggestion of using Chara's soul, but after spending time amongst his people and seeing the desperation in their faces, he accepted the idea. Asgore absorbed Chara's soul and went through the Barrier and headed to the local human village. With his might and trident, Asgore killed six humans and took their souls, ready to turn around and head straight back to the Underground. But, taken by surprised, the humans fought back and mortally wounded the king. Just managing to make it back through the Barrier, Asgore died and Chara with him and the six souls he took lost, scattered around the Underground. The monsters grieved the loss of their king and in his absence looked to Toriel as Queen with Asriel as heir. Asriel had become angry and bitter with the death of Asgore and Chara, upset that he was not the one to go believing himself to have been strong enough to succeed. While Toriel ruled the Underground with peace, Asriel grew impatient to rule and eventually overthrew his mother and banished her, she fleeing to the Ruins. The younger, feistier and inpatient king ordered for every human to be killed and brought to him as soon as any would fall into the Underground. He also ordered a decree that every royal guardsman available, retired or not, should retake action to insure that any human would be captured. Asriel was bad-tempered and ruthless, often blaming and shouting at random monsters just to take out his rage. Most of the monsters despised their new king and the stricter rules and taxes he put upon them, but they complied. Characters Chara The first human to fall into the Underground, Chara was adopted in the same way as in the original Undertale. She became a member of the Dreemurr family and became close to Asriel. But the decision to use her soul and travel through the Barrier was not shared with Asriel, whom Chara thought too weak and scared for the task. Asgore Asgore remained the same as in the original Undertale until he was brought Chara's plan to cross the Barrier. At first, his conscience would not allow such a plan until he decided for it after realising his people's despair and longing to be freed of the Underground. Asriel When Chara first joined the Dreemurr family, Asriel grew a strong bond with her and the pair shared everything the knew and owned. But when Chara chose Asgore rather than Asriel to help her cross the Barrier, Asriel grew angry and upset. The news of the King and his siblings death had enraged Asriel, becoming aggressive and violent. Gaster The Royal Scientist, W.D.Gaster, was heavily affected on hearing the news of King Asgore's death. So much so that to carry on with his studies he had to take on an assistant, Dr Alphys, to continue his work. On orders from the new king, Gaster was to create armors and weapons for a future war against the humans after the Barrier was to be destroyed. Reluctantly, he had to accept or else be convicted and so went about forming various forms of weapons, along with continuing his own studies. Mettaton/Mad Dummy Always inspired to be a star, Mettaton asked for Gaster to help create a body for him but due to the King's disapproval was denied. Instead, King Asriel asked for another, more well suited ghost to have a body made for him. The Mad Dummy had expressed his dislike for humans and was a mirror of the King's own rage. Gaster made a robotic body and so created Madaton, human destroying robot and weapon of the Royal Guard. Napstablook Supporting Mettaton's dreams, Napstablook was enraged to find out that Mettaton was denied his chance. He grew angry and sad at the same time and often possessed an old training dummy to release his anger. He became the Sad Dummy, both mad and sad for Mettaton and for the Underground. Section needing to be improved Gaster's influence on his friends and colleagues were strong, as he was known for his kindness and advice. For Alphys, Gaster managed to build up her courage and convince her to be honest. She even manages to get with Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne remained as head of the Royal Guard, but held a reluctance against King Asriel and often questions serving the throne. Happy for Alphys and Undyne to have a relationship, Gaster was rather loose on Alphys' allowing the two to meet secretly when they wished. But an eventual tragedy would befall the couple when Gaster and Alphys worked on constructing the CORE. While working near the CORE's edge, Alphys tripped and fell in with Gaster unable to save her. Blaming himself for her death, Gaster returned to Undyne in shame explaining to her what had happened to Alphys and conforting her. He vowed to protect and watch over Undyne for Alphys' sake. From then on, Gaster would build all sorts of weapons and advanced armor for Undyne to use in battle. The two became the closest of friends and often practised using the weapons commissioned for Asriel's army. As King Asriel had demanded for as many Royal Guardsmen as possible to take action, Undyne had to accept Papyrus into the Royal Guard as Lieutenant. The Great Lieutenant Papyrus received all the things that he wanted by becoming Undyne's second in command. He became more popular than Undyne and even managed to open his own Spaghetti business. However, under all of his hopes and dreams come true Papyrus questioned the cause that he represented and the king he served. He had seen how the monsters saw their king and he had felt that the Underground lacked enough kindness. As a result, he endeavored to bring as much kindness as posable to make up for all of Asriel's ruthlessness. He also began training the Snowdin children to become as 'great' as he was. Sans' stuggles with his knowledge of resets and his insignificance in shaping the future would have led him into depression if not for Gaster. Gaster shared his own knowledge of timelines and giving advice on how to deal with it. Because of this help, Sans never fell into depression and began to re-enjoy his life and his work. He became an active sentry, took responsibility for his quiches and began creating dozens of puzzles with his brother. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Written story